


Watermelon Cube

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Summer, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot. Sometimes watermelon helps. Sometimes we're too lazy to eat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon Cube

**Author's Note:**

> Yaho~  
> So this is the last fic I'll be posting till June for reasons that I'll be posting about on my [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com) on May 1 so check there if you want to know why.   
> In other news, it's starting to get hotter and I hate it. I don't like 28, 30, 35 degree weather. GO AWAY!!

The whirl of the electric fan fills the room, nothing more than a useless decoration that provides sound but no results. The fans accompaniment - the clack of buttons and music from a game.

"Kenma" Kuroo calls, voice hoarse from disuse. He taps the pudding-head on the knee, leg swaying with the disruption.

Kenma turns his head slightly but his attention remains on the PSP held in the air over his face.

"Lazy" Kuroo says, dropping a cubed slice of watermelon into Kenma's awaiting mouth.

"Hanks" Kenma mumbles around the cool snack, head turning to focus once again.

Kuroo hums as he leans against the wall, head angled toward the open window in hopes of catching a nonexistent breeze to ease the summer heat. He's already stripped down to his shorts but still he sweats.

Kenma fairs no better. Wearing a tank top with a pikachu on it and a pair of short-shorts that are personally offending Kuroo. Kuroo can already see the sweat collecting in the hollow of Kenma throat, mouth opened to pant softly in a weak attempt of cooling off. It's a known fact that Kenma's body sucks at regulating - but Kenma is insistent on playing his video games instead of hosing off in the backyard like Kuroo suggested.

"Kenma" Kuroo calls again, taking a cube of watermelon off the plate in his lap.

Once again Kenma turns his head slightly and opens his mouth. Kuroo drops the piece in and snags a cube for himself, Kenma returning to his game.

It could be worse. At least this way Kuroo gets to feed Kenma.


End file.
